1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to systems and methods for interconnecting circuit traces and signals between circuit boards, and in particular to a signal interconnection system for transmitting very high-speed signals between devices on such circuit boards.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past decade, processor and data transmission speeds have increased dramatically. As these speeds continue to increase, there is a corresponding need to provide signal interconnections between printed circuit boards that are compatible with the transmission of such high speed data. At the same time, there is a trend to increase the number of signals carried on printed circuit boards and to decrease the size of the circuit boards. Consequently, the density of signals and circuit traces that carry them is rising. Further, parasitic parameters such as impedance and cross-coupling between interconnection paths typically increase as signal speed and frequency increase.
Thus, it is seen that there is a need for an interconnection system for communicatively coupling circuit traces and components carrying high-speed signals between printed circuit boards that provides high signal density while reducing noise and crosstalk at both the board level and connector level. There is also a need for an interconnection system that provides the foregoing advantages at a low manufacturing cost. The present invention satisfies that need.
To address the requirements described above, the present invention discloses a system and method for interconnecting circuit boards. The apparatus comprises a first circuit board, having an aperture comprising a plurality of aperture conductive surfaces disposed on an inner surface of the aperture, at least one of the conductive surfaces communicatively coupled to at least one of a plurality of first circuit board traces; a second circuit board, having a plurality of second circuit board traces; and a connector disposed at least partially through the aperture in the first circuit board and between the first circuit board and the second circuit board, the connector having a plurality of conductive signal conductors, each having a first portion disposed at the periphery of the connector and adjacent to the aperture conductive surfaces and a second portion communicatively coupled with the second circuit board traces.
The present invention enables very high speed signals to be transmitted between printed circuit boards (both perpendicular and parallel to each other) with low noise and in a small form factor. The construction is circular in fashion with the signal connections being on the periphery of the connector housing. One side of the signals go down into the PCB where the connector is permanently attached (soldered or press-fit as an example) into one of the two PCBs. The other side extends into a hole drilled into the PCB where multiple connections are provided on the sides of the PCB for signal connection. Because the routing to the connector is completely radial in fashion, this allows signals to funnel into a central point reducing unwanted crosstalk and noise between the signals. The signals on the xe2x80x98connectorxe2x80x99 side PCB house spring contacts which interconnect into plated walls on the PCB while providing for radial distribution of the signals to and from devices on the PCB. The radius of the construction may be varied to increase or decrease signal interconnect quantity as needed as well as the pitch of the signal conductors. A shield may be added to the outside of the assembly for reference and noise mitigation. Multiple connectors may be joined in various arrangements for ease in manufacturing and assembly. Additionally, the construction may be designed for right angle applications. And finally, the construction may be used for cable connector arrangements where the conductors are connected to wires in a cable for connections between cables, PCBs, or other connector systems where the interconnect is the same. The interconnect is a circular construction in fashion and utilizes one of the PCBs as the actual connector.
Signals from a device on PCB are transmitted through a PCB to the aforementioned connector. The conductors are arranged such that the signals traverse into the connector in a radial fashion. This lends itself to minimizing crosstalk and other PCB noise due to the radial fashion of the construction forcing signals to separate prior to entering the connector. The signals then traverse through the connector conductors to the upper PCB where they are distributed from the connector in a radial fashion.